


A Stolen Moment In Space and Time

by destimushi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, soft keitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: When Keith is bone weary and losing faith, when his body aches and his spirit low, he remembers the strength of Lotor’s body on top of him. Lotor’s supple skin scorching as they lay tangled in a nondescript ship hidden by the stars of some uncharted galaxy.





	A Stolen Moment In Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've fallen into this Keitor pit and I can't get up! Just a little headcanon of soft Keitor hugs.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own!

Lotor smells like fresh mowed grass.

Keith steps into Lotor’s strong arms and wraps his own around Lotor’s waist. It’s solid comfort wrapped in leather and armour. It’s unexpected tenderness and it’s inexplicable, but walking into Lotor’s embrace is like coming home.

Sometimes Keith sits in the cockpit of a strange ship—the next Blade mission fresh on his mind—and closes his eyes in reminiscence. The scent of Lotor’s hair, the warmth of his body that seems to defy all laws of the universe as it seeps through layers of clothing to traverse through Keith’s body. His blood would boil and his skin would burn with a need to touch. To be touched. 

When Keith is bone weary and losing faith, when his body aches and his spirit low, he remembers the strength of Lotor’s body on top of him. Lotor’s supple skin scorching as they lay tangled in a nondescript ship hidden by the stars of some uncharted galaxy.

He draws life from memories of Lotor, memories he hoards and cherishes more than anything in his young life. Memories that nourish his spirit and settle the frayed edges of his nerves as he fights a war he’s unsure he’ll win. But it’s the same war Lotor’s fighting, and each swing of his sword is one cut closer to a dream he’s only dared to share with Lotor in the dead of the night, wrapped in Lotor’s protective arms. 

Keith nuzzles into Lotor’s chest, fills the hollow of Lotor’s body as they enjoy each other’s every breath in this stolen moment of reprieve. They’re between worlds. Between missions and battles, and their lives are theirs for this precious pocket in time and space.

Lotor smells like fresh laundry hanging in the sun. 

Like the spectral scent of hope and something innocent. 

“I’ve missed you,” Keith murmurs into Lotor’s chestplate.  

“It’s so like you to cut to the chase.” Lotor’s feather-light breath tickles the shell of Keith’s ear. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. The Blades are expecting—” The rest of Keith’s sentence falls in the space between them as Lotor’s tongue sweeps along the seam of his lips. 

The kiss is gentle like a careless caress. Like an afterthought. But Keith loses himself in the soft touch anyway because it’s  _ Lotor. _

“Shh,” Lotor says into the corner of Keith’s mouth, fang grazing along his skin. “Just let me hold you for a while.” Lotor melts into the embrace, his tall, lean frame sagging as he leans against Keith. 

The weight of the world seems to slide from Lotor’s broad shoulders, and for the span of a sharp inhale, Keith becomes the pillar he knows Lotor so desperately needs. They can’t stay hidden for long, and Lotor’s absence will be noticed, but right now, in this moment hidden amongst unquestioning stars, they find strength in each other as their hearts beat as one.  


End file.
